Shaz Domino
Introduction Shaz Domino (シャズ・ドミノ, Shazu Domino) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Σ" - "Sigma". '''Originally a creation of Gremmy Thoumeaux's '''The Visionary ability until he kept repairing his body with The Viability, Shaz eventually replaced every part of his imaginary body with real parts formed from Reishi, and so was able to escape from Gremmy's control. He was assigned to the Tenrou Coalition Unit, where he was assigned to guard the Jupiter Cannon. Personality Shaz is somewhat arrogant due to his undying nature: he views defeating a captain of the Gotei 13 as merely a way to make himself look good, and considers his unique power to be greater than Gremmy Thoumeaux's The Visionary. He desires to prove that he is more than a by product of Gremmy's imagination, and so seeks to create another Hōgyoku and become a Hollowfied Quincy. Shaz is very loyal and grateful to Yhwach for having accepted him into the Sternritter, going so far as to attack the SRDI alongside PePe Waccabrada as a way of repaying his debt to him. He is also scornful of those who betray their comrades, as proven when he insulted and killed a member of Central 46 who pointed out the head librarian to him in an attempt to save his own life. He is quite Vengeful when he is wronged as he swore to Gajeel he make him suffer for destroying the Jupiter Cannon. Though he did so some kindness to Gajeel become want to be friend. Next to Bazz-B, Shaz might be one of the more nicer SternRitter. History (Bleach manga) Shaz was originally a creation Gremmy Thoumeaux However, as he kept repairing his body with The Viability, Shaz eventually replaced every part of his imaginary body with real parts formed from Reishi, and so was able to escape from Gremmy's control. Gremmy eventually lost in Shaz due not finding the latter interesting enough and thus Yhwach granted Shaz the Greek letter Sigma and welcomed him as a Sternritter. Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Shaz and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, Shaz and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle. Shortly after Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's death, Shaz stands among the ruins of the SRDI, having already killed a number of scientists and thrown three knives into Akon's back, just as the latter manages to free Ichigo Kurosaki from the Garganta. Spotting Ichigo, whom he does not recognize, Shaz introduces himself as one of the Sternritter and starts to relate his special ability to him, but is interrupted and attacked. Members of the Gotei 13 and Sternritter sense what's going on, as Cang Du is surprised by what's happened, Mask De Masculine notes Shaz's Reiatsu has vanished, and Bambietta Basterbine wonders what's happening. Yhwach and Jugram Haschwalth later identify the Reiatsu that attacked Shaz belonging to Ichigo Kurosaki. However, Shaz managed to escape Ichigo's attack, fleeing the SRDI out of concern that he would be sealed away by the researchers if he stayed there to heal himself. During the Wandenreich's second invasion of the Seireitei, Shaz, seeking information on how to create another Hōgyoku so he can become a Hollowfied Quincy, attacks the Central 46 and wipes out their guards, whom he was disappointed to learn were not even members of the Gotei 13. After killing some of the elderly members of the Central 46 and injuring many others, Shaz finds the head librarian and prepares to cut off her legs so he can carry her to the seal placed on the materials covering the Hōgyoku and have her undo it, but is interrupted by Izuru Kira, who cuts off his arm. After regenerating his arm, Shaz dodges a chunk of rubble thrown by Izuru before being blasted into the Central 46's living quarters by Hadō #58. Tenran. Assuming Izuru is a captain due to his power, Shaz throws multiple daggers at him, only to be surprised when they are deflected and become much heavier than before. Shaz deduces that this is the power of Wabisuke and believes that he will win as long as he fights at a distance, but is forced to evade multiple Hadō #31. Shakkahō fireballs before reflecting the last one with another Reishi dagger. However, Shaz is caught off-guard when Izuru appears directly in front of him, having hid within the smoke in order to get close, and desperately tries to avoid being cut. When Izuru uses Hadō #58. Tenran again, Shaz loses sight of him and has his arm slashed by Izuru, who attacks him from above. Though Shaz manages to protect his arm with Blut Vene, he knows that subsequent strikes will simply make it heavier, so he cuts off his own arm, surprising Izuru. With his arm already reforming, Shaz kicks Wabisuke away and prepares to kill Izuru, but is suddenly pierced by countless pieces of rubble, which he realizes Izuru had cut with Wabisuke after blowing them into the air with his second Hadō #58. Tenran. Shaz is forced to the floor and is stabbed a few times by Izuru, causing his body to break under its own weight, as his body continues to regenerate by absorbing Reishi from the ground underneath him, making Shaz sink deeper and deeper in the ground. Swearing revenge on Izuru and all other Shinigami, Shaz continues to sink into the ground until his voice can no longer be heard. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Tenrou Arc Relationships Sternritter Powers and Abilities Sigma (聖傷 (シグマ), Shiguma; Japanese for "Holy Scar"): Any damage inflicted on Shaz's body is repaired by absorbing Reishi from his surroundings, up to and including replacing lost limbs, making him completely undying. With this ability, Shaz managed to escape the control of his creator, Gremmy Thoumeaux, by replacing each part of his imagined body with real parts formed from Reishi. This ability was originally known as The Viability (生存能力 (ザ·バイアビリチ), Za Baiabiriti; Japanese for "Viability"), but Yhwach renamed it to Sigma to match the Greek letter that he designated Shaz with. Great Spiritual Power: Shaz's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step; Viz "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), Burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman offensive and defensive capabilities, generated by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. The independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): With his Blut Vene active and concentrated in his arm, Shaz can withstand a strike from Izuru Kira's Wabisuke without injury. Spirit Weapon Reishi Knives: Using his abilities as a Quincy, Shaz can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of several throwing knives which, while having large solid blades, possess much smaller handles similar in shape to the Wandenreich's five-pointed cross emblem. By gripping the blade, Shaz can throw these knives with enough force to pierce a Kidō barrier and a high-ranking seated Shinigami located within. His Knives are strong enough to heavy injured Gajeel badly.Category:Wandenreich Category:Sternitter Category:Male Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Coalition Category:Quincy Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Tenrou Coalition Unit Category:Immortal Category:Created Beings Category:Subordinates of an Act of Chaos Category:Military Personnel